


Scents

by Ta_Ma



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir's POV when he met Agron and Spartacus' rebels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassiqueMystique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassiqueMystique/gifts).



> Hi, this is my first Nagron work and my first story written directly in english, so be gentle please. I have to thank again my beta ClassiqueMystique.
> 
> I hope you like it. Kudos and reviews are absolutely welcome. ^^

The first impression that Nasir had when Spartacus’ rebels burst into the villa was the smell. As his Dominus' body slave, he was used to soft scents, regular baths, and oils and perfumes. Yet the scent of those men who suddenly appeared at the villa was everything but that. 

When Nasir was taken outside and he was in front of Spartacus and his men, he realized how disgusting their scent was. He could smell sweat, dirt, and blood, and he started to think that he could also smell hidden rudeness, violence and death. So that disgusting feeling and those proponent men saying that they were bringing them “freedom” were the things that made Nasir do what he did. He attacked Spartacus in his bed, because as a body slave he knew that there was where men were most vulnerable, but he didn’t knew that Spartacus wasn’t a common man. At that moment he had learnt that Spartacus was rarely vulnerable, that Spartacus’ rebels were with him because they wanted to be—that they were truthful and loyal to him. When he was brought before Spartacus and his henchmen, those two big men who smelled even worse than their leader, he thought that he was going to die, so he identified that stench with death, again. And then he learned that he could be one of those rebels, mostly because Spartacus had let him live after he’d tried to kill him. That man, Spartacus, definitely wasn’t a common man.

After a day training with swords against Spartacus, when everyone was celebrating and drinking and singing, Nasir was tired and sweaty and he just wanted to disappear for a while. He was sitting next to a column, complaining silently to himself, when that man appeared. One of the closest men to Spartacus, tall and big as a wall, approached him with a cup of wine. Nasir was reticent, but he didn’t want to cause more mistrust, so he accepted the drink. When the man started asking him about his name, he got defensive, so he answered with the name that his Dominus had given him.

He wanted to be unfriendly, he wanted to dislike him, but the way that man talked to him, his smile and clear eyes, and the way he noticed that this man was restraining himself from being more aggressive made Nasir’s purpose too hard. After that short conversation, Nasir realized that when that man was close to him, he wasn’t disgusted by his smell. No, he was inexplicably pleased with his proximity.

Since Nasir was a child, when he was sold as a slave, he learned how to make his sexual arousal and response became something mechanic and completely controllable. As a body slave that was what was expected of him, so he never thought of sex as something truly pleasant or spontaneous.

It was like that until he met Agron. During the first day Nasir was pretending that he didn’t realize how hot Agron was, but after he got Agron’s smile for killing a Roman, he was hopelessly attracted to him and his scent.  Nasir had never had a scent kink before he met Agron.

Agron made Nasir’s world scramble so easily that he didn’t notice it. In two days, Nasir passed from being reticent to Spartacus and his rebellion, to become one of them because he had a crush on one of those rebel gladiators. He was totally helpless, when they attacked a slave cart; Nasir was following Agron all the time. He killed a man before him only because he wanted that smile again, and he got it together with a suggestive comment. Nasir didn’t recognize himself: how could he get a boner after killing a man? Was he insane? He probably was.

Then Nasir was unwittingly involved with that lie about Naevia. He was disgusted with Agron for lying to Crixus and make that man so unhappy, but he was excited too, because they were sharing a secret. Nasir was absolutely despaired; Agron had broken all his schemes, and he couldn’t read him. Nasir always had been able to read other men, he always knew when a man was attracted to him, he always could see the signs and he always knew how to respond to them, until he met Agron. With Agron it was all confusing. Nasir didn’t know if he wanted to know him, to keep an eye on him, or if he wanted to be friends or something else.

When Chadara talked with him before parting to the Vesuvius, Nasir wanted to kill her. Seriously, how could she speak about Agron's attentions? What attentions was she talking about? Nasir didn’t know. Nasir who was the world’s best attention reader ever, had no idea about Agron’s attentions to him.

Then Nasir talked to Crixus and he couldn’t keep lying to him, so he told him about Naevia and the mines. Nasir thought that Agron would be mad at him for that, but Agron wasn’t and Nasir didn’t understand anything: Crixus had punched Agron in the face, Spartacus was angry with him, but when Agron saw him after that, he only smiled at him. Nasir couldn’t be more confused, and instead of talking to Agron and see things cleared, he offered himself to go to the mines with Crixus and Spartacus. Agron’s reaction to that had left Nasir totally misplaced, the way that Agron had looked at him when he said that he was going to the mines, and words had spoken then, made Nasir want to follow and kiss and fuck him, but he didn’t. He went to the mines.

Days after, when Nasir was almost dead, he wasn’t conscious at all, but he smelled Agron’s scent when he approached and felt his fingers on his face. Nasir could just smile, he saw Agron’s eyes and he just fell asleep.

When Nasir finally woke up, Naevia told him about Agron’s concern, and he felt his heart beating so fast. After, he noticed about the plan to release Crixus and the others, Nasir wanted to go so badly. He only wanted to be with Agron and now there was a suicide mission to take him away. It was because of this that Nasir asked to go to the arena, even with the pain he was undergoing, and he was expecting Spartacus to say no, but he wasn’t expecting what Agron did then. Agron kissed him with all the tenderness that had been denied to him before, no one had kissed Nasir like this before, and he decided that no one would ever do it again.

Agron talked to him and his look was filled with a love promise, his touch was soft and Nasir wanted it to be stronger just to feel it longer. Nasir wanted Agron to leave his scent all around him so he could smell and feel his presence. Nasir was missing him even before Agron left with the others, and he prayed to all gods that Agron would return to his arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this has to continue or be part of a serie. I've written it because I wanted to try writing Nasir and Agron and write them in english. I want to write more Nagron, but this one is maybe done.


End file.
